howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Appetite for Destruction (transcript)
Transcript (Scene shows Hiccup and Astrid tagging Nadders with yellow paint) Hiccup: Hey, these Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong in Sorrow Island. Astrid: Like this? paint with accuracy at the Nadders You're free to join in! Anytime. Hiccup: Okay. How about now? Astrid: Alright, I have to admit. That shield is pretty cool. Hiccup: Why, thank you. I quite like it too. I'm gonna check on the twins. They're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons. Astrid: I'm sure that's going really well. (Scene goes to Ruff and Tuff trying to tag gronckles) Tuffnut: Haha, cool! I've always wondered what you'll look like purple. Ruffnut: You know, you could at least say you're sorry. Tuffnut: You're right, I could. Okay, I'm sorry, that your head got in the way. Ruffnut: Heard that. (Ruffnut throws paint into Tuffnut's face. They soon start throwing paint into each other's faces) Hiccup: Guys! (The twins throw paint at Hiccup, which he manages to dodge) Hiccup: You're supposed to be tagging the dragons. Not each other. Tuffnut: You know, if you think it through, Hiccup, this is pretty much your fault. Hiccup: How did you figure that? Ruffnut: Uh, hello? You armed us with paint. Where did you think that was gonna go? Tuffnut And we're the stupid ones. Tuffnut: How many of these do we have to do, anyway? Hiccup: As many as we can. The more dragons we tag on each island, the better we can keep track on where they belong and where they may migrate to. Ruffnut: Wow! That was... uh... Hiccup: Fascinating? Tuffnut:: What's the opposite of fascinating? Astrid: Hiccup? Isn't it supposed to be one dragon color per island? Hiccup: Yeah, why? Astrid: I see two colors down there. Have we been using the wrong one? Hiccup: I don't think so. Tuffnut: Don't look at us. If we had green paint, you know where it would be. Hiccup: Well I better ask Fishlegs. This was his idea. Astrrd: You're gonna fly all the way back to Berk? Hiccup: No, I don't have to. Ruffnut: What's he talking about? Tuffnut: He must have some of that magic paper we've been talking about. Ruffnut: He always gets the good stuff. Hiccup: It's not magic paper. Fishlegs and I have been working on something new. We call it: Air Mail. Tuffnut: Stupid name. Ruffnut: Right? Astrid: Do you really think that Terrible Terror's gonna fly all the way to Berk? Hiccup: Yep, and right to the academy. Terrors are specially territorial, so it's a natural instinct to return where they were released. Astrid: And how will we know if he made it? Hiccup: When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island. Astrid: Please. If that happens, I will kiss Snotlout on the lips. (Scene goes to Snotlout and Fishlegs waiting on Dragon Island) Hiccup: 'Well look who it is. Fishlegs and Snotlout! Both right here on Dragon Island. wakes up and looks over at Hiccup and Astrid '''Hiccup: '''Astrid was just talking about you. 'Snotlout: 'Hmhm, of course she was. looks over and makes a kissing noises at Astrid '''Astrid: '''Say it, and those will be the last words you ever speak. 'Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, I got your message. I knew Air Mail would work. So, uh, whats the emergency? '''Hiccup: '''We've been seeing dragons painted green on crescent island. '''Snotlout: '''That's your emergency? I was in the middle of something very important. '''Fishlegs: '''You were sound asleep. '''Snotlout: '''Beauty Rest, do you think this to face just happened? '''Hiccup: '''Fishlegs does it make any sense to you that those dragons would be there? '''Fishlegs: '''No they shouldn't be. Crescent island is clearly marked as purple. '''Hiccup: That's what I thought. Astrid: So, what would the green dragons doing there? Fishlegs: '''First of all it's not green. It's pistachio. They belong on tall tree island that's where I tagged them. '''Astrid: Yeah. Well, your pistachio dragons aren't where they supposed to be. Fishlegs: '''Huh? That's weird. '''Hiccup: '''We need to figure this out. Let's check out tall tree island. '''Snotlout: '''Sounds awesome. I was wondering what I was gonna do with the rest of my day. changes to Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs flying on their dragons '''Snotlout: '''See you back on berk, suckers. head back to berk '''Hiccup: '''I don't understand we should be there by now. '''Astrid: '''Maybe we're off course. '''Fishlegs: '''I don't do off course, Astrid. According to my map it should be right... around '''Astrid: '''You were saying? '''Hiccup: '''Even if we were off course we'd still be able to see it from here. '''Astrid: '''Well an island can't just disappear. '''Fishlegs: Earthquake maybe? Hiccup: '''Volcano? '''Fishlegs: '''Wrath of Thor, wrath of Odin? and Astrid stare at Fishlegs '''Fishlegs: '''What!? Just throwing out possible explanations? '''Astrid: '''None of that explains this! out at three monstrous nightmare flying toward them '''Astrid: '''Orange? '''Fishlegs: '''Burnt apricot, actually. '''Astrid: What island are they from? Hiccup: '''According to this they're from sunstone island. '''Fishlegs: '''Ah sunstone island. Pristine beaches, avertable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposit from Meatlug. '''Hiccup: '''Sunstone island it is. '''Fishlegs: '''Huh? I thought it was bigger. '''Astrid: '''You think? '''Hiccup: '''I-I have to say the beaches are a bit of disappointment '''Fishlegs: '''One island is missing and one island has been sunked. '''Astrid: I guess an entire island can disappear. Fishlegs: '''Well if- if the islands gone, where do the dragons go? '''Hiccup: Good question. Dragons live in specific places for specific reasons. Fishlegs: '''The food they eat, where they nest. '''Astrid: '''If they lose their homes, it could endanger their whole species. '''Hiccup: '''We need to figure out what's going on. Now. Let's head back to dragon island. '''Astrid: Huh. If it's still there. change to dragon island with many dragons Hiccup: Look at them all. Astrid: '''Check their colors. '''Fishlegs: I-I-I see pistachio, b-burnt apricot. Astrid: Look! A new color, red. Fishlegs: '''Technically that's vermillion. '''Astrid: Ugh. Fishlegs: '''What!? It is. '''Hiccup: '''Dragons from three different islands somehow here. to the map Look, this forms a line which means there are more island's in danger. Boarhead island, thor rock island. Toothless we're going back out. '''Astrid: '''I'm coming with you. This could get dangers. '''Hiccup: '''What makes you think that? '''Astrid: '''Oh! I don't know. Island disappering mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror. Call it a hot. '''Hiccup: '''Fine. Fishlegs you stay here incase any more dragons show up. '''Fishlegs: '''Got it! New dragons. Meatlug and I are on the case. and Astrid flew up '''Hiccup: '''Boarhead should be down there. It's gone too! '''Astrid: '''So now what? '''Astrid: '''Whoa, look what's left to thor rock. You know maybe Fishlegs' wrath of god theory isn't so crazy. '''Hiccup: '''Let's get a closer look bud. '''Hiccup: '''These markings look familiar but, different somehow. '''Astrid: Different how? Hiccup: '''Different bigger. death roared loudly and some part of the island collapse '''Astrid: '''That sounds like... screaming death appears in front of them '''Hiccup: '''The screaming death! Someone's been eating their vegetables. '''Astrid: '''And everything else in sight! death screams '''Hiccup: '''Its scream disorient the dragons. '''Astrid: '''No kidding! death burrows underground '''Hiccup: '''The screaming death has been destroying all the islands. It must be tunneling underneath and cause them to collapse in on themselves. '''Astrid: '''But why would it do that? '''Hiccup: I don't know. Lets get a closer look. stares at him 'Hiccup: '''You want a dangerous. screaming death appears behind their back '''Astrid: '''Hiccup! '''Hiccup: 'toothless Easy bud. Maybe it wants to be friends. Or may be not. screaming death fires multiple times and starts chasing Hiccup. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts